Sheer Cruelty
by Hairann
Summary: Response to Danyealle-sama's challenge, 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai. Ty dany-chan and skye-chan for suggestions. Do not take seriously, it will hurt your head. Not a romantic pairing fic. Chapter 5 is rated M! COMPLETE
1. Give a dog a bone

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief, Kiyota and Ethereal Siren.

* * *

Title: Sheer Cruelty

Subtitle: Give a dog a bone

Author: Hairann

Theme: 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai by Danyealle-sama.

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Not to be taken seriously

Word Count: 1379

It was official. Kagome was done dealing with Inuyasha and Kouga fighting over her like she was some piece of meat. 'Yeah like some juicy, rare, sirloin steak,' Kagome grumbled to herself mentally. She had decided to take matters into her own hands while she was back home taking a break from the two of them. And it was about dang time in her opinion. For far too long the two of them fought when ever they were in the same place. "Kagome's my woman. She's not your woman you mangy wolf. She is too, mutt." Kagome mumbled out loud to herself, mimicking their voices as she pulled herself out of the well, dragging her over sized yellow backpack behind her.

Knowing Kouga would most likely still be in the area, waiting for her to come back, she had thought long and hard about ways to get the two of them to stop bothering her about who's 'woman' she was while she was visiting her family. Finally after two days of staring at an empty notebook, that she had decided to use to keep track of her ideas, she came up with what was the best idea, in her opinion. She simply needed to give them something else to distract them. It was so simple she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before.

So packed away in her trusty yellow friend, was something she was sure would distract any member of the canine family and give her some peace and quiet for once. So perfect in fact, that the two of them would never know what hit them or that what she had planned was a simple distraction. They would simply think that she was just bringing something back like she normally did when she went home. Now all she had to do was find them, which looked like it wouldn't be all that hard as their raised voices reached her ears. Rolling her eyes, Kagome began making her way toward them.

When she reached the clearing where they were currently growling at each other, they quickly turned toward her and she was bombarded with 'Kagome tell him you're not his woman!' and 'How's my woman doing?'. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes at their antics, Kagome opted instead to just smile at them as she pulled her bag off of her shoulder and begin to go through it. After a few moments, she pulled out the box she was searching for and gave it a light shake.

Right away you could see Inuyasha's ears twitch at the sound as both he and Kouga began sniffing the air. Kagome simply let her smile grow before shaking the box once again. Behind them, Kagome watched as Sango had to hide a smile of her own as Kouga's tail started swishing back and forth. Shaking the box yet again, Kagome turned to stare both of them in the eyes before speaking. "If I give you some, will you two be good?" Both of their heads began nodding vigorously and Kagome opened the box, watching as the began to sniff the air more as she did so.

Taking out two from the box, she tossed one at each of them and watched as they began scarfing them down, finishing them off in mere seconds. As she went to close the box, the two began whining at her and she glanced back up at them to find them giving her 'puppy dog' eyes. Sighing, she took two more out and told them, "Alright but this is it for now." After they nodded, she tossed them each another before closing the box and putting it back away. As she put the backpack back on, she glanced around with a smile. "So who's ready to head back out?"

* * *

They had left the well two days ago and so far everything had been going okay. Kouga had returned to his pack without any further problems from Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was, for once, behaving himself. So far, to Kagome, today was looking like it was going to be another great day. They had just started walking again after stopping for lunch. So far there had been no demon attacks, it was sunny and Inuyasha hadn't had a single fight with Shippo. Even Miroku seemed to be keeping his hand in line for once.

Yep everything was going perfect, up until the point that Inuyasha stopped suddenly, causing Kagome to bump into him. Picking herself up off of the ground, Kagome glanced around to figure out what had him growling and reaching for his sword. It wasn't long before she discovered what was causing him to react that way. Sesshoumaru was walking toward them with his loyal companions following close behind.

He was still a football field's length away and Kagome didn't feel like dealing with any problems between the two of them today, so she decided to distract Inuyasha, praying Sesshoumaru would just continue on his way if he wasn't baited. So pulling her bag off of her shoulder, she reached in to grab her new favorite box and gave it a quick shake. The moment she did, she had Inuyasha's full attention and he was giving her 'puppy dog' eyes once again.

Opening the box with a smile, she reached in and went to hand him one just as a blast of wind threw her skirt up around her waist. Embarrassed and beat red, Kagome quickly smoothed down her skirt and glanced up to continue distracting Inuyasha, only this time away from her skirt flying up, and found he had been joined by his brother. Kneeling, right beside his hated half-brother, was Sesshoumaru, giving her his own version of 'puppy dog' eyes.

Shrugging, Kagome tossed Inuyasha his, which his scarfed down in mere seconds, before reaching back into the box to give one to Sesshoumaru. His was gone in a matter of moments as well and soon both brothers were whining for another. As Kagome reached in the box for more, Sango leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Do you have any idea of the power you hold in your hands?"

"I do now." Kagome whispered back with a smile before tossing the brothers each another one. "Alright, while I've got both of your attentions," Kagome began, shaking the box once to make sure she did in fact have their attention, "I think it's time the two of you had a talk. I'm sure I speak for the rest of us when I say we're tired of listening to you two fighting each other every time you meet up. Now start working out your problems or no more." Kagome threaten as she shook the box once again.

"Are you trying to torture this Sesshoumaru?" he questioned after a moment of silence as everyone looked at Kagome like she had gone insane.

Tilting her head in thought for a moment, Kagome nodded. "Yep I think I am. Consider it payback for all of the times you two have tortured us with your fighting. Now both of you have a seat and start talking." Kagome instructed as she shook the box a little harder than before, letting them know she meant it.

Inuyasha glared at her for a minute before finally letting himself fall to his butt and folded his arms in front of himself. With a smile, mostly to let Sesshoumaru know that he wasn't going to get any more unless he cooperated as well, she reached into the box and tossed Inuyasha another, which he happily munched on while smirking at his brother.

After a few moments, Sesshoumaru finally lowered himself to the ground, much more gracefully than his brother had done and with an almost inaudible sigh, he began talking to Inuyasha. Every so often as they talked, Kagome would toss them each another one just to keep them happy and not fighting. A few minutes later, while they were too distracted munching to notice her, Sango leaned back near Kagome's ear and whispered, "What are those things anyways?"

Turning to her with a smirk, Kagome raised the box so she could see a picture of a golden retriever on the front. "Dog treats." Kagome replied as her smirk grew.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	2. Promises to a little girl

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief, Kiyota and Ethereal Siren.

* * *

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } --

Title: Sheer Cruelty

Subtitle: Promises to a little girl

Author: Hairann

Theme: 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai by Danyealle-sama.

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Not to be taken seriously

Word Count: 511

I can not believe the horrors that have befallen my Sesshoumaru-sama. The horrors I have been witness to. As if having his lord father give the better sword to his pathetic half-brother and losing one of his arms to said brother wasn't bad enough, now he had to suffer through this indignity. And I was forced to watch.

I bare witness to each and every blemish upon his perfect life. And I am forced to see the newest one as well. Perhaps there was a bright side to this, that no one else was around to see it. No one, besides those that were closest and undeniably loyal to him would ever know the details of what happened here today.

Sighing, I glanced up from my spot next to the long cold fire to see Sesshoumaru-sama still in the same place he had been since just after dawn and it was nearing lunch time. I sigh again shaking my head, though it appears Sesshoumaru-sama heard me as he turned to glare at me. A clear warning to keep quiet, a warning to make no mention now of what was currently happening and a warning to never mention it down the road.

Not that I ever would. I would never dream of speaking about this horrible moment of Sesshoumaru-sama's life. Not even under threat of bodily harm to myself. No, just as Sesshoumaru-sama must suffer through this now, so must I. And I do so willingly, if only for him. He is the great, untouchable Sesshoumaru-sama and he is gracious enough to allow me to be his retainer. And I am eternally grateful, just as anyone else would be in my position. Even during dark days like today.

It's strange how such a small thing could have brought us to this moment, brought the great Sesshoumaru-sama 'to his knees'. A night terror. A simple, not completely uncommon, night terror. It had began a few hours before dawn and I of course got up to wake poor Rin since she was tossing and turning, screaming for Sesshoumaru-sama to save her. Well the moment she was awake she rushed passed me, ungrateful child, and went straight for Sesshoumaru-sama.

She was weeping and hysterical, like she normally was after waking up from a night terror, but it seems that just being near Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't enough to calm her this time, like it normally was. In fact, it took Sesshoumaru-sama offering to spend time with her, an activity of her own choice. And that is how poor Sesshoumaru-sama fell so far, so fast. Never promise a little girl anything, that is the lesson we learn from this, from today, because when you do, you have to keep that promise. No matter what it entails...

"Would you like some more tea, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin inquired as she raised a make believe tea pot above his equally fictional tea cup. With an inaudible sigh, Sesshoumaru-sama, the Taiyoukai, lord of the west, nodded his head.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	3. Ch ch changes

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief, Kiyota and Ethereal Siren.

* * *

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } --

Title: Sheer Cruelty

Subtitle: Ch-ch-changes

Author: Hairann

Theme: 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai by Danyealle-sama.

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Not to be taken seriously

Word Count: 1112

The evening sun was setting behind the hilltops, the warm rays that still covered the land surrounding a lone figure in an ethereal glow. Any who did not know any better, when they looked upon him they would rush home to inform their friends and family they had just witnessed a Kami's walk upon the Earth. Those that did know better, would run and hide, fear for their lives. Pray to the Kami that the passing figure was too occupied to bother stopping to end their mortals lives.

It would seem, to any who might happen upon the figure, that the Kami were smiling down on them as the figure was in fact too busy to bother stopping to deal with any who may have come upon his walk. Though you could not tell from outward appearance, he was ready to be home. For the last three seasons he had been patrolling his land and with Winter threatening to arrive any day now, he was anxious to be within the walls of his home. No he wasn't uneasy due to fear of danger, but eager.

Eager to have an entire season to relax before he was once again setting out to patrol his lands. Eager to sleep upon his own futon, to be able to fall into a deep sleep without having to keep an ear out for any who would be so cowardly to attack him while he slept. Eager to see the familiar walls, hallways and rooms of his ancestral home. Eager to see his mother's paintings hanging in the office that once belonged to his great father, the office that was currently his.

To have his meals prepared and waiting for him instead of having to hunt each time he got hungry. Not that he minded hunting, it was just rather hard to make sure none of his meal's blood ended up on his pure, white clothes. Eager to have servants tend to his every need rather than having to do everything for himself. He liked being independent and self-sufficient, but he did enjoy being pampered whenever he was home.

Normally he would return at least once a season, but with all of the recent up-cropping of problems on his land, he had not been able to spare a single day to go home since he had left at the beginning of the Spring. Yes, this visit was long overdue, he felt. And so he continued his trek through the woods, over the hilltops, across the long fields paying no attention to anything around him, other than to keep an eye out for incoming danger.

Ignoring the way the dry, brittle leaves threatened to crunch beneath his boots. The way the cool air began to drop as the night wore on, chilling the air with the promise of snow. The way the scent of the air changed from the dying trees and plants of Autumn to the brisk, frozen smell of Winter. He ignored the way the first snowflake of the year seemed inclined to land upon the tip of his nose. He crossed his golden eyes to look down his nose at the offending object and watched as it melted against his warm skin.

Watched as the now liquid drop slid down his nose before dropping and disappearing as it hit the ground with an almost silent plop. Had his ears been any less of what they are, he would have never heard the sound. But even this he ignored. Over hills, in between trees, around large boulders he walked, paying only enough attention to what was going on around him to notice it was now snowing quite freely.

The faster the snow fell, the harder his warm body had to work to melt it as soon as it touched his person. Soon enough he felt his own body temperature begin to cool as the snow began piling upon his shoulders instead of melting all together. He could feel the weight of it on his head and shoulders, but like everything else he considered to be beneath him, he ignored it.

Just as the last rays of the sun disappeared in the horizon and the evening's moon began it's trek across the sky, he spotted his home in the distance. Had he been anyone else, he would have sighed in relief, instead he merely picked up his pace slightly. Fast enough to get him home all that much sooner, but still slow enough that outwardly it seemed as if he didn't care if he ever arrived. Deciding he was in no mood to see anyone before getting a decent nap in, he turned his feet in the direction of his own personal entrance.

Sensing no one watching, and deciding he truly didn't care at that moment if they were, he leaped gracefully into the air, landing a great distance away outside the door to his home. Making sure there was no one around to spot him, since he didn't really feel like dealing with anyone right then, and didn't want to have to procure new servants to replace any that he might have killed had they spotted him, he pushed opened the door quietly and entered his home.

The changes around him went unnoticed as the only thing on his mind at that moment was crawling into his warm futon and sleeping for a week, at the least. As he made his way down the long hallway and entered his own courters, the changes that had been made by his ward in his absence remained unacknowledged. It wasn't long before he was laying under the furs place along his futon and closing his eyes, allowing his body to relax in ways that was never permitted outside of these walls. In mere moments he was within a deep sleep, completely lost to the rest of the world that existed outside of his dreams.

...

Early the next morning the servants were scurrying around trying to get their morning duties done in a timely manner. The morning meal needed to be fixed and served, shelves needed dusting, floors swept, the walkways outside cleared of the night's snow. Everything was going as any other day had been, and would have continued to do so, had a certain lord not come home the night before. Had he not just awoke to see the changes within his own room.

The changes that he had been too preoccupied to notice the night before. The changes his young ward had been so kind to set up and oversee during his leave. The changes that had Sesshoumaru asking one simple question...

"Why is everything pink!?"

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	4. Shatei

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief, Kiyota and Ethereal Siren.

* * *

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } --

Title: Sheer Cruelty

Subtitle: Shatei

Author: Hairann

Theme: 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai by Danyealle-sama.

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Not to be taken seriously

Word Count: 1154

They would soon reach their destination, of this Kagome could be certain. Inuyasha raising his head and sniffing the air told her this fact. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he could hear her, but couldn't find it in herself to care at that moment. Her best friend would understand, she knew he would, even if he didn't understand at this moment, he would some time down the road. There was only so much she could take and she wasn't really equipped to deal with this kinda thing.

None of them were really, but she was the one forced to stay and deal with things while the others searched for a way to get things back to the way they had been before. The way they should be. And truthfully, she would admit to herself, it wasn't what was happening that was bothering her or that she didn't know how to deal with, it was the who. Who it was happening to, that she couldn't handle.

He was supposed to be the strong one, the group's rock. He was the one that always managed to save their hides whenever they got into trouble, the one they could count on. And now this...Kagome glanced over at her long time friend to find him looking at her in question. She plastered a smile on her face before turning back to watch where she was going. The smile was forced, anyone could see that, anyone except her current companion, that is.

A slight growl coming from her friend told her just how close they were to their destination. She knew he wouldn't be happy when he found out exactly what was going on later, but she was really left with no choice in the matter. She needed help, and there was really no other option left other than this one. As much as she would wish that she didn't have to do this, she owed it to her friend, whether he understood that or not.

Glancing ahead, Kagome spotted the one she had been searching for. Squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath and began making her way toward her destination, her companion's growls growing louder with each step. "This Sesshoumaru sees the half-breed finally pupped you. Though this Sesshoumaru hadn't realized he was fortunate enough to be out of you presence long enough for the pup to reach this age," Sesshoumaru commented as he ignored the woman standing in front of him to look at the young half-demon within her arms.

"Take another sniff Sesshoumaru, this isn't mine and Inuyasha's son, this is Inuyasha," Kagome corrected him and watched as he began to do a double take before he regained control of his features and went back to his normal stoic expression. "Long story short: Naraku came up with a plan to get rid of Inuyasha's demon blood for good, only something went wrong and instead of taking away his demon blood, he became an toddler.

"Sango and the others are currently searching for a way to fix this, but that leaves us with my current problem. I have no idea how to deal with or take care of a half-demon child. And he is too good at getting himself into trouble and I am having problems keeping him safe," Kagome explained as she began untangling her hair from Inuyasha's tiny hands.

"This Sesshoumaru fails to see where this is his problem," Sesshoumaru told her after watching in veiled amusement at her failed attempts to reclaim her hair.

"That's easy Sesshoumaru, only an honorless cur like Naraku would let his younger brother be left within the hands of incompetent humans who don't know the first things about taking care of, keeping safe or training half-demons. And it is your problem, because if you do not take him off my hands, with an oath to not harm a single hair on his head or anything else on his little body, than I will simply follow you around until you do so.

"And don't even think about just threatening to or even killing us right out, because how weak do you think you are going to look to everyone when you kill an unarmed woman holding a child? Even you aren't that much of a bastard. Now I am long overdue for a bath and good nights sleep," Kagome began as she closed the small distance between them and placed Inuyasha in Sesshoumaru arm before he could complain, "I will check on you two tomorrow. Have a good night, Sesshoumaru."

Leaning down, she quickly gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek before whispering 'be good' in his ear and walking back the direction she had come from. Sesshoumaru continued to stare after her until even his demon eyes could no longer make out her form before glancing down at the child he was holding. "Exactly what is this Sesshoumaru supposed to do with you?" he questioned Inuyasha only half rhetorically.

The only response he received was a giggle. "Perfect," Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself before glaring in the direction Kagome had gone, not caring in the least that the glare was completely lost on the girl, before feeling a yank on his hair. Glancing down he found his 'baby' brother pulling on a small lock of silver hair. "You will release this Sesshoumaru hair now," Sesshoumaru demanded with a growl and watched in silent satisfaction as Inuyasha listened.

Though it was short lived as tears began to pool in his golden eyes a moment before a long wail echoed throughout the clearing around them. "Seize that annoying noise this instant," Sesshoumaru commanded, watching as it had no effect on the still wailing child. After a few minutes with no relief from the crying, Sesshoumaru finally gave him the lock of hair back while he tried to figure out just what he was supposed to do now.

Inuyasha cooed happily as he began playing with his new toy again, earning another growl from his brother. "You do realize that once this is over, this Sesshoumaru will kill you, correct?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he glanced down to find Inuyasha ignoring him while chewing on his hair. "The wench too. Oh yes, this Sesshoumaru shall rather enjoy getting revenge on that wench for this new injustice upon his person."

Having nothing better to do, Sesshoumaru gracefully seated himself in front of a tree and leaned back against it as Inuyasha started to yawn. "Sleep shatei," Sesshoumaru commanded, hoping to be able to get his hair back once the pup had fallen asleep. Though judging by the firm grip Inuyasha had it it, he would not be able to get it back without waking him. "Perfect," Sesshoumaru mumbled once again as he left his mind drift, thinking of ways to get even with the two once Inuyasha was an adult again and able to defend himself.

Shatei-my younger brother

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	5. Six Items or Less

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief, Kiyota and Ethereal Siren.

* * *

Title: Sheer Cruelty

Subtitle: Six items or less

Author: Hairann

Theme: 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai by Danyealle-sama.

Genre: Humor

Rating: M

Warnings: Not to be taken seriously. This one is rated M for lime goodness.

Word Count: 644

AN: In case y'all didn't figure it out before, these are independent one-shots, not chapters in a story. Reason I am bringing this up, if you didn't notice, since this one is set in modern day it'll throw ya for a loop. :)

Today was not supposed to be like this. I should be home with her. She should be naked, withering beneath my hungry advances. Moaning broken attempts at my name as my eager fingers sends her flesh ablaze, my hot breath against her skin leaving a trail of goosebumps. I would run my hands down her soft, silky skin inciting a wanton moan from her lips, spurring me on further. My tongue, I should be dragging across the rise of her chest while my fingers began their trek south.

At this very moment she should be squirming beneath my heated flesh as her cries of pleasure excite me to the brink of madness. Right now, a passionate, breathtaking kiss that goes on for an eternity, leaving us panting when it is finished. Her nails digging into my back, creating deep, red lines as she drags them down my pale skin. This moment, this perfect, long awaited moment in time, we become one. The sensations of her surrounding me completely, almost enough to send me over the edge.

But I hold on, no way it is going to be over that quick this time, not our first time. No, our first time will be an experience she will never forget. It will leave her begging for more even though she is completely satisfied. Leave her anticipating the second round, and there of course would be one. Perhaps a third. We will have to wait and see. This is exactly what I would currently be doing, had I not forgotten one thing.

Now I realize my mind was on other things today, but who forgets to bring protection knowing tonight, without a doubt, would be the first night with the woman you love? And while we are at it, who stops just when things were getting good, just a moment before we were to become one for the first time, because they are worried about getting pregnant to soon.

None of this is really the problem though. There is store close by that sells what I need. It should be simple, get it, get out. Not complicated really. Even a six items or less check out to speed up my trip. But it would seem that the elderly lady in front of me can not count. She has quite easily a dozen items on the belt currently. And just to make my day that much better, she is counting it out in change. Just my luck tonight.

Fighting the urge to growl at her, or possibly kill her as that option is looking better by the minute, I watch as she loses track for the second time before the cashier finally takes over the counting. A few more minutes and 'hallelujah' it is my turn. Ignoring the horrible attempt to entice me as she scanned the box, I quickly pay and take off, passing the elderly woman making her way back, grumbling about a mistake on her receipt.

Only a few blocks from home, I take off at full speed and am soon throwing open my front door. It is not long before I am opening the bedroom door and pulling my shirt over my head, ready to pick back up where we had left off. Only one problem...The currently sleeping woman in my bed. Sighing audibly, I make my way over to her still form, hoping my soft footsteps might wake her up. Seeing no movement, I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the temple. "Good night Kagome," I whispered against her ear before making my way to my side of the bed.

Finishing undressing, I climbed under the covers and pulled her body flush against my own. Fighting the urge to wake her when she looks so peaceful, I closed my golden eyes with one thought running through my mind...'Some wedding night.'

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	6. Hair's worst enemy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief, Kiyota and Ethereal Siren.

* * *

AN: For those that were a bit confused, I'm not doing all 50 tortures, there are a bunch of people working on the challenge and all the one-shots will add up to 50 when the challenge is done. This is in fact my last reply to the challenge, as it is almost finished and I have no more ideas for it. Hope you all enjoyed these torture one-shots. :)

Subtitle: Hair's worst enemy

Author: Hairann

Theme: 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai by Danyealle-sama.

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Not to be taken seriously.

Word Count: 542

I knew I was in trouble, I had never seen him this angry before, let alone at me. Even if it was an accident, even if I had no way of knowing something like this could happen, it was still my fault. I was the one that wasn't paying attention to what I had been doing. I was the one that got us into this mess and I would accept my punishment.

I just hope that didn't involve him telling me to leave. I have no where else to go and what's more, I don't want to lose them. They are the only family I have left. But other than to ask me a few questions, he hadn't spoken a word to me since then and had just started walking. I have no idea where we were going or why.

Was he taking me somewhere that had to do with my punishment? Just traveling like we always did? Questions like these ran through my mind the entire time we were walking, most of the day and into the evening. Still he said nothing and every time one of us would make a sound, he would turn back to glare at us, efficiently silencing us. I almost wish he would just yell at me and get it over with, the silence was unnerving.

It was after dusk when I finally realized where he was headed, just about the time we arrived. In front of us, sitting around a fire, was his half-brother's companions. I watched as he walked over to the girl and held something out for her to see, it was what had gotten us into this problem in the first place and I couldn't stop myself from cringing. "Did you give this to her?" he questioned as he gestured over his shoulder at me.

The girl glanced from his hand to smile over at me before turning her attention back to him. "Yes, is there a problem Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned completely confused, judging by the expression on her face.

"Then you are responsible for this," he informed her as he gestured to the problem, causing me to cringe once again. Her response only served to make matters worse, she laughed. The growl that escaped Sesshoumaru had both me and Jaken, who was standing next to me, shaking.

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru, it happens to Shippo all of the time. Come here," she instructed as she patted the ground next to her before turning to rummage through the odd, yellow bag she always carried with her. As Sesshoumaru took the seat she suggested, she pulled out a small container and turned back to him.

"What is that?" he demanded after she had twisted the lid and he took an exploratory sniff of the contents.

"Peanut butter, it's great for getting gum out of hair without ruining or having to cut the hair," Kagome explained with a smile as she dipped her fingers into the container and pulled them back out with a large glop of the light brown stuff she had called 'peanut butter'. As she got to work on his long, silver hair, I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe I'd make it through this with my hide intact.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


End file.
